


Rough Day

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn finds that being a teacher can be hard. Poe helps him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Day

He looked around the corner, frowning to himself as he watched the two Stormtroopers walk past, disappearing once they made a turn further down the hallway. He perked up when he heard a sound behind him and he whirled around with a frown. “Shh, they’ll hear us!” Finn hissed. He gave the two young Rebels a warning look, waiting until they had settled down before moving forward once again. “Come on! Follow me and..!”

Finn slapped a hand over his eyes as one of them spotted a Stormtrooper and panicked, firing on them and alerting the entire base to their location.

***

Poe looked up when Finn entered their shared room. He noted the annoyed look on the other’s face and raised an eyebrow. “The simulation didn’t go too well?” he asked.

“She’s too trigger happy to be any good at infiltration missions,” Finn sighed, flopping himself down onto their bed. He placed an arm over his eyes. “We almost had it and then she just ruined the whole scenario I had planned out!”

“You have to remember, some of these newcomers have never seen a real fight,” Poe offered.

“That’s not a good enough answer for when they’re on the field being fired at. The Order isn’t going to go easy on them just because they’re new,” Finn reminded him.

“True,” Poe consented, sitting down beside the other. He smiled down at him. “But that’s why you’re helping to train them, right?”

“Stop trying to make me feel better.”

He laughed and leaned down, kissing Finn on the forehead. “That’s my job,” he said.

“Well you’re fired.”

“But how will I feed my kids?”

Finn lowered his arm from his eyes to look up at the other. “Kids?” he asked.

Poe shrugged and kissed him again. “It made you lower your arm, right?”

He laughed, shaking his head as he pulled Poe down for another kiss.


End file.
